


Morning Call

by dopark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopark/pseuds/dopark
Summary: Jaehyun's not even doing anything special. She's just going through their shared drawer looking for a shirt to throw on. Yet Johnny looks at her soft, bare skin, her well-built figure, and listens to her hum in contentment as she finds something suitable, and he thinks of just how damn lucky he is.[Johnny x Fem!Jaehyun]





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning sunlight peaks through the blinds of the room, waking Johnny up. Glancing at the clock, he notes that it’s just after 8am, and curses his inability to sleep in on his day off. He turns slowly, expecting to see his sleeping huddled at the other end of the bed, but is surprised that she's no longer there. Upon further attention, he hears the sound of the shower turning off and the fan in the bathroom running.  
  
He hums as he situates himself into a sitting position, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. It's one of the rare mornings they both don't have to be rushing (for work in Johnny's case and school for Jaehyun). As soon as the door opens, Jaehyun steps out, wrapped in a towel still. She must have dried her hair already as it’s barely damp against her shoulders.

“Good morning,” she calls to him, sending him a dimpled smile, making her way to the dresser to find the new lotion she bought the day before. She normally starts her day like this, wandering around the room naked or in a towel until her lotion settles into her skin, and it takes a lot of will power on Johnny’s behalf to not start something they usually wouldn’t have time to finish. As she opens the new box, Johnny gets out of bed, moving to kiss her shoulder. She hums in response and leans back, but still focuses more on getting the lotion out.

He tries to move around and capture her lips in a kiss but she doges him quickly. “Nope!” She says seriously, “Not until you brush your teeth, you nasty.” Johnny sighs before making his way to the bathroom and following his own short morning routine that includes washing up and making sure he’s at least decent for the day.

Ten minutes later he’s finally leaving the bathroom and he pauses for a moment. Jaehyun's not even doing anything special. She's just going through their shared drawer looking for a shirt to throw on. Yet Johnny looks at her soft, bare skin, her well-built figure, and listens to her hum in contentment as she finds something suitable, and he thinks of just how damn lucky he is.

"Babe," he calls her while going to sit on the bed. Jaehyun turns around and gives him a once over while he reaches his arms out to make grabby hands at her. She rolls her eyes to mock him, but indulges him anyway and leaves her clothes on the counter before making her way over to stand in between his open legs.

"Good morning," she says softly, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Johnny whispers it back in between kisses, running his hands over her sides as her arms hang lazily over his shoulders. The kisses grow heated as he pulls her closer. Finally she opens her mouth slightly and Johnny licks his way him, feeling his tongue over hers.

She climbs onto the bed and settles onto his lap as he pulls her closer, licking deeper into her mouth. Slowly they pull away, breathing heavily and he leans back in once more to kiss her lightly before pressing his lips against her jaw and down her neck. He eventually lands at the swell of her right breast, not really kissing her, but mouth just near where she wants him to be.

"John," she whines, leaning more towards him. "Come on, don't play." And while he can't see her face from where he's pressed against her chest, he can imagine the pout of her lips and how red her cheeks must be. He laughs against her skin before finally taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. Jaehyun moans quietly, running her hands through his hair. She swears as he switches to her other breast. She grinds down on his lap, adding pressure to his growing hard on and groans in her to breast. He moves his hands from her waist to her ass, guiding her and she continues to grind down. He pulls away from her breasts and she quickly leans back down kiss him again more desperately, holding onto to his face.

Eventually she lets go, and climbs off his lap before settling on the carpeted floor between his legs. Johnny moves quickly to take off his boxers, and as soon as their off her hands are on his thighs, rubbing soft circles as she looks up at him, smiling. He leans down to kiss her again, but she quickly pulls away. Jaehyun lightly grabs his now hard cock, beginning to leak with precum, and places a soft kiss on the head before letting her spit drop and beginning to stroke him. He groans, throwing his left arm back to keep him steady on the bed as she runs her lips on his balls, pressing more kisses against him, before mouthing on his shaft. He takes his free hand and runs it through her hair and rests it on her cheek as she moves up, finally taking the head of his cock in her to her mouth.

The morning sun casts a light glow into the bedroom, and Jaehyun looks so beautiful in this lighting. Her thick, long black hair covers her face and Johnny takes a moment to push it back, his grip on her hair tightening for a moment. Jaehyun hums in satisfaction and sucks him faster, spit spreading messily on his cock. He assists her, pushing her head further down and when she pulls up she grins at him, spit shining around her mouth. He moves his hand down to her cheek, wiping at the mess, and her mouth follows his thumb. She suckles on it lightly, barely scraping her teeth against it, and looks at him with wide eyes.

“Shit, you’re loving this…” His voices rasps lowly, and she releases his thumb from her mouth. She takes his cock back into her mouth, still making eye contact as her mouth hollows, before she finally looks away to focus taking it further into her mouth. “You like this?” Johnny asks as he returns his hand to her hair, pushing her down further. “You like having my cock in your mouth? Like how big it feels?” She hums and he throws his head back from the sensation. “Feels so fucking good, Babe. So fucking good for me,” and she bobs her head a few more times before finally letting go, and sitting back to breathe. Johnny looks at her and she lowers back onto her knees, wiping her mouth. “Come here, Babe,” he says after she looks like she’s caught her breath again.

Jaehyun stands up again and tries to kiss him, but he pulls her down and maneuvers then so she's laying on the bed now, hips proper up with a pillow. He kisses her briefly before trailing down, spending some time sucking on her breasts as she arches her back, hair spread around her head like a crown. He moves slowly down, before reaching just above her pussy. He presses light kisses around, before moving to her thighs, sucking light hickies into her soft skin. He looks up at her for a second and takes in her flushed face as she looks at him. He smiles at her before finally moving forward, taking her clit into his mouth and he can hear the thump of her pillow as she lets her head fall, soft moans escaping her lips.

"Fuck, Johnny..." she groans out, reaching out to run a hand through his hair. He licks at her slowly, teasing her. He holds her open as she throws her legs around his shoulders. “Johnny, baby, don’t tease” she says, trying to ride his face. Johnny laughs against her and she kicks at his back lightly. “Wanna feel you in me,” she murmurs as Johnny decides not to hold back, sucking at her clit. He removes his hands from where he’s holding her to finger her, gather slick from her pussy before slowly pushing in one finger.

Jaehyun moans loudly as Johnny continues to eat her out, his movements only getting faster as he adds another finger. He feels her clench as fucks her faster with his fingers and hears her breathing speed up. “Johnny, baby,” she whines out, “please don’t stop.” He speeds up as he feels her tensing her legs more around him.

“Babe, Johnny, Baby,” Jaehyun pants out desperately, “I’m gonna come, please—” She cut off as Johnny pushes in a third finger and hums as he sucks on her clit one last time before she feels the tension snap and she comes on his fingers.

Johnny can feel her pussy tense over his fingers as she comes, but he doesn’t pull of her clit quite yet. He continues eating her out as goes through it, his finger becoming even more wet with her slick. Slowly she lowers her hips back down and pushes Johnny’s head away from her as she becomes oversensitive.

“Shit…” she breathes out, laughing a bit. Johnny lays his head on her thigh for a moment, also taking a moment to catch his breath. “That felt so good, baby.” She says after a few moments. Johnny gets up from where he’s laying to kiss her, his body over hers.

“Felt good on my fingers, babe” he said inbetween kisses, “You felt so good, so fucking tight, Jae.” She whines under him as she feels his hard-on resting on her thigh, moving her hand from where she had thrown it over his shoulder, she grabs it lightly, and feels Johnny nip at her lip from the pressure.

“Should we do something about this?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnd it's been 9 months woops, anyway here's the product of that gestation period lol.
> 
> not beta-ed.

Jaehyun rolls them over so she's laying on top of Johnny, her chest pressed against his. Johnny moans as she begins kissing her way down his body, first spending a few moments on his collar before slowly moving down his chest, running her hands across his abs and stopping just below his stomach. He looks down at her as she takes a moment just to feel him and and throws his head back as her hands settle at his hips, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles.

"Jae..." he says after a few moments, lightly bucking his hips up, "Don't tease me..."

Johnny hears Jaehyun scoff a little as she moves her right hand closer to his dick but still stopping just a few inches away. "Don't be such a big baby, John," she says laughing, "You'll get what you deserve, just let me admire you for a few moments."

He feels her fingers play around his hip area and sighs as feels her breath so close to where he wants her mouth to be.

"Johnny," she says after a few moments. Johnny lifts his head up and looks to see her staring at him. Her eyes are wide in wonder and he can see her ears have turned the deep pink they do when she's worked up.

"Yeah, Babe?"

Jaehyun smiles at him before - _finally_ \- lightly grasping his dick in her hand a giving it a few pumps. "Have I ever told you how _hot_ you are?" She asks and before Johnny could reply with the same sentiment, she lowers her mouth onto him for the second time that morning.

Johnny throws his head back against the pillow as she sucks on him, applying just the right amount of pressure with her hand on the part she can't fit into her mouth. He can feel her pause for a second and he once again looks at her to find her looking at him, her eyes patient and waiting, knowing that Johnny understands exactly what she wants. He brings one hand up and runs it through her long hair before pushing her down on his dick. He hears her gag lightly and lifts her up before repeating the process again. Jaehyun moans as his grip tightens on her hair and the vibrations just feel so fucking _good_ that Johnny can't help but thrust up slightly, bringing his dick even further into her mouth.

Jaehyun sucks on him for a few seconds longer before pulling off and Johnny can see a bit of spit still connected from his dick to her mouth. She's breathing heavily and the blush that started from her ears has now traveled down her neck and onto her chest. She smirks at him as she grabs his dick again and pumps it a few more times before Johnny can longer take it and pulls her up into a searing kiss.

He can taste his precum in her mouth, but takes no mind as he licks into her mouth. He runs his hands through Jaehyun's hair, down her back and grabs at her ass roughly, pushing her body against his. She pulls away from their kiss and adjusts for a moment so that she's straddling him before taking Johnny's face into her and kissing him again, pressing him more into the pillow. As she sucks on his tongue, she begins slowly grinding her pussy against his dick and Johnny can feel just how wet she is again. He smacks her ass and she moans into his mouth, pulling away to kiss his neck as she grinds even faster.

"Fuck, Jaehyun," Johnny breathes out, bringing his hand between them to slow her down. Jaehyun just hums in response, too focused on how good his cock feels against her. She gasps as she feels his hand run against her pussy and his finger pressing lightly on her clit. "You're still so wet from earlier. Bet my hand feels so good against you."

Jaehyun tries to press further onto him, "Fuck- I- Johnny please don't tease me."

Johnny laughs as he rubs her faster. "Tease you? Who's the baby now, Jae?" He says, lightly mocking her remark from earlier.

"Shut-shut up. Don't stop." Jaehyun grinds against his hand and moans loudly when he switches it up and shifts her so he can press two fingers into her and grind his palm against her clit.

"You're so fucking hot, Babe" Johnny groans as she buries her face into his neck, panting heavily. He presses a third finger into her and that's when Jaehyun gasps loudly, hips bucking wildly onto his fingers as she comes for a second time that morning.

"_Fuck_, Johnny, don't stop, please don't stop," she babbles as her continues to rub her clit through her orgasm.

After a few moments, he pulls his fingers out and she falls on top of him and Johnny laughs as he hears her catching her breath. But before he can say anything, Jaehyun's already sitting on his hips again and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Jaehyun- Baby, wait." He says, worried that it might be too much for her. But Jaehyun pays no mind as she grinds on his dick for a few seconds before sitting up and lining it up to her entrance.

Johnny gasps as she presses down on him, her pussy hot and tight around his dick. Jaehyun's body is pink as she sits on him, taking her time to adjust around him. He runs his hands across her body, starting at her hips before moving to her chest and playing with her nipples. Jaehyun laughs for a moment as he does it, but it quickly turns into a moan as she moves slightly. When Johnny's hands settle back down at her waist she begins moving slowly against him.

Johnny gasps as his grip on her tightens and Jaehyun moans as she leans forward to ride him properly. Johnny can feel how wet and warm she is and bucks his hips up and into her.

"Shit!" She lets out, falling forward even more as Johnny takes control.

Johnny grasps at her hips before moving his hands to her ass again as he pushes her down to meet his thrusts. "Jae, fuck, I don't think I'm gonna last that much longer" he says, before pulling out. Jaehyun whimpers but quickly understands when Johnny pushes her on to her back and gets on top before pushing back in.

"Johnny-ah, fuck- you feel so good in me, Baby." She cries out, "So fucking deep." Johnny angles his hips so he can press in more into her and he feels her nails run across his back as she loses herself in the feeling.

"I'm about to cum, Babe, you're so fucking tight," he gasps out, "So fucking tight around my dick." He reaches inbetween him and rubs at Jaehyun's already sensitive clit.

"God, Johnny, I'm-_fuck-_cumming!" Jaehyun screams as she tightens around him, bring her arms around him to pull him in closer. "Cum in me, please Johnny, shit please," she moans out, lost in pleasure. Johnny thrusts in a few more times before releasing inside of her, holding her tight against him.

Johnny pulls out after a few moments and can feel his cum already starting to leak out of her pussy. The sun is starting to beam more directly into the room, casting the perfect light against them. Jaehyun smiles up at him, not minding the feeling before giving him a peck on the lips before he falls next to her in the bed.

Johnny throws his arm around her and kisses her cheek.

"What a great start to our morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i'll return with more, maybe I won't!! we'll see :^) hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> if you wanna talk (this isn't my main twt but i still look at it every so often):  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/doparkit)

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, this is my first time writing a het explicit fic... i tried lol. this took me a few weeks just because this was more of a stress reliever for me and i wasn't writing consistently. i debated a lot on whether or not to change jaehyun's name to something more feminine, but i decided not to. however, in the case that i do write other female nct members, should i? (yes i am writing more)
> 
> please expect part 2 as soon as i can :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/doparkit) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dopark)


End file.
